


纯情视频聊天

by pikachuyo



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuyo/pseuds/pikachuyo





	纯情视频聊天

于炀简单地扎起柔软蓬松的黄毛，打开摄像头开始今天的训练。他想起自己上次没整理头发，顶着一头乱糟糟的黄毛被祁醉看到的样子，脸颊有点微烫。  
粉丝们迅速收到信号，从四面八方涌入直播间。

【哈哈哈Youth今天怎么一开始就扎好头发了？】  
【噫，看来老公今天也来看直播。】  
【啊啊啊是吗？！我又能看到祁神了吗？炀神我爱你！】

“我不知道他会不会来。”  
于炀随意瞥了眼弹幕边回答边打开游戏准备训练，房间就响起了提示音。

【系统公告:HOG-Drunk进入了直播间。】  
【Drunk:开始训练了？】  
于炀下意识看向摄像头，看到自己稍微理过还算正常的发型后才回答:“嗯。刚开始。”  
【Drunk:好，我看着你。】  
【Drunk:放松训练，不用紧张。】

于炀点点头调整呼吸，暗道今天一定要集中精力，让祁醉看看自己是能够担负重任的人。  
直播间里的粉丝被强行投喂了满满一大口至尊柠檬口味狗粮，又被祁醉温柔的嗓音蛊惑了神智。一时之间满屏的【啊啊啊啊啊啊】贯彻直播间，甚是壮观。

于炀今天的状态非常好，几场训练下来发挥都很稳定，几乎是零失误。连日常只管舔颜的粉丝都忍不住赞叹我们的帝国狼犬可太出息了。  
祁醉偶尔给他一两句鼓励，全程认真地仿佛以前的老畜生不是他。最后，又一条至尊会员的特效弹幕出现在于炀的直播间首页。  
【Drunk:看手机。】  
于炀愣愣地拿出手机点开信息。  
“祁醉:小哥哥，今晚我们视频那个好不好？”  
哪个？  
于炀反应了三秒钟，血液极速窜上脸颊。他强装镇定放下手机扔在一旁，轻咳一声假装没看见。  
【Drunk:连麦。】  
于炀听话地和祁醉连麦，祁醉的声音传到直播间:“回答我啊？愿意不愿意？”  
于炀想了想那个场景，摇摇头，然后又点点头，羞得耳朵发红。  
“那到底是想，还是不想啊？嗯？”祁醉不放过他，继续追问。  
“想...想的。”

【什么情况？你们在说什么？】  
【啊啊啊炀炀好软我好酸！】  
【祁神声音好好听好温柔啊啊啊】  
【什么愿不愿意的？？我愿意？！】

于炀嗫嚅出声，软绵绵的嗓音听得祁醉更不想做人了。他正打算贯彻彻底不做人原则，就被响起的机械提示音打断了。  
【系统提示: Knight-Flower进入了直播间。】  
远在美国做复健的祁醉调整着耳麦眯了眯眼，这逼怎么又来了？  
【Knight-Flower: Youth,祁醉那老畜生今天不在吧？快，组队双排吗？那天被他打断了。】  
于炀看着花落的会员弹幕在直播间霸气十足地飘落，忍不住在心底为他默哀。  
【Knight-Flower:怎么不说话？不然单排也ok。】  
【Knight-Flower:你脸怎么这么红？】

直播间里顷刻间换了一种画风，粉丝已经快笑疯了。  
【哈哈哈花落还敢来，上次没被坑够吗？】  
【哈哈哈花落:我被坑了，下次还敢。】  
【姐妹们感谢走起吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【花哥大方！花哥牛逼！】  
【祁神:你又来我童养媳直播间做什么？】

祁醉在房间里勾唇一笑:“Youth要下播了，练了这么久也该累了。”  
花落这边听见祁醉的声音忍不住卧槽了一声，你是于炀直播间的蘑菇吗？长在这儿啊？！  
【Knight-Flower:怎么又是你？你一退役人员怎么老是打扰我们现役队长训练？闭嘴行吗？】

 

祁醉盯着屏幕上那扎眼的弹幕，微微一笑:“感谢骑士团花落队长打赏的二十个流星雨，花哥又大方了……”  
操！又他妈来这套！花落一个激灵连滚带爬骂骂咧咧退出了直播间。  
其实祁醉没撒谎，于炀确实也到下播时间了。  
于炀有点小懵，紧跟着向粉丝们道别，关了直播。

他走出训练基地，到了宿舍走廊里悄悄往四周环顾一圈，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势钻进了祁醉的房间“咔哒”一声锁好门。  
祁醉在美国的这几天他每天晚上都被祁醉的气息包裹着，睡得很安心。于炀想起祁醉今晚要和他做的事，脸颊上的余温怎么也消退不下，他深呼一口气，等待审判似的等待祁醉的视频电话。

祁醉的电话很快就来了，于炀一个哆嗦从想象里脱离出来，按下接通。  
祁醉那边是白天，落地窗外是明媚的阳光和下面往来的车辆。  
祁醉看看于炀房间的背景，满意地点头:“真乖，每天在老公房间里睡觉。”  
于炀不自然地撇过脸，轻声提醒:“你把门锁好。”  
祁醉哈哈一笑:“这么着急？放心，我都锁好了。”  
“不...不着急。”于炀红着脸辩驳。  
祁醉看得见摸不着心里痒，只能在嘴上过瘾。  
“今天晚上什么都听我的？嗯？”  
于炀不答。  
祁醉顿时一脸落寞的神色:“唉，我一个人跑这么大老远治病，也抱不到我的小童养媳，花落还一天天的去找你。”  
于炀一哽，忙安慰他:“你别难过...”  
“唉，老公难过了，童养媳能不能让老公开心一点呢？”  
“那我听你的..但..你不能太过分。”

祁醉隔着屏幕勾起一抹坏笑，“好。”

于炀按祁醉的要求坐在了他房间的电脑椅上，手机固定在桌面。他局促的坐着，双手不知道该往哪里放。  
“宝贝儿，脱衣服。”  
于炀发出一声不易察觉的轻喘，双手缓慢地去解上衣的扣子，半天才解开一个。祁醉看于炀那害羞的模样，恨不得伸手扯碎他身上的一排衣扣。  
“你..你看着我...我..不好意思脱。”于炀咬着下嘴唇，不敢看祁醉的眼睛。  
“不听话？”祁醉的声音听起来平静不含情欲，像是个教训孩子的家长。  
“不是...”  
于炀莫名不敢违抗祁醉的命令，颤抖着脱下了上衣。精致的锁骨，光滑细嫩的胸膛，樱桃色的乳头四周泛着粉，小腹平坦腰肢紧致无一丝赘肉。再往下就是....  
于炀两手抓着裤子站在电脑椅前，怎么也脱不下去。  
祁醉那边克制地喘着粗气，嘴上渐渐没了把门儿:“怎么了？是屁股肉太多卡住了吗？”  
“不是...”于炀听他说这荤话听的脑子一热，手一用力就脱了下来，连外裤带内裤。  
他浑身赤裸，脱力一般坐回电脑椅上。光裸的屁股一接触皮质的电脑椅，理智回颅，瞬间脸颊带耳根爆红。  
“乖。”祁醉那边不知在干什么，只露了上半身，看起来一本正经。  
于炀不自在地挪挪屁股，肉臀与椅子摩擦发出的声音让他一瞬间老实。  
“床头左侧第二层抽屉里有东西，去拿过来。”  
祁醉压低声音命令。  
怎么不早说，这...这不就是让自己光着身子在房间里走动？祁醉还看着自己。  
于炀委屈的目光在祁醉脸上停留了片刻，那人明明是故意的，却一脸温柔体贴的笑模样。  
于炀站起身，腿间有些发硬的小于炀随着动作一晃，于炀慌忙用手遮住，脸红地滴血。他转过身去拿东西，俯下身的时候屁股不可避免地翘起。祁醉无声地用目光抚摸着于炀劲瘦的腰肢，撅起的翘臀，喉咙滚动。  
于炀感觉到祁醉黏着在自己身上的视线，心里又羞又急，顾不上细看捧起手里的东西就折返走回电脑椅，把烫手山芋一股脑扔在桌子上。  
他往桌子上一瞅，这才注意到自己拿回来了什么:润滑剂，还有一个仿真按摩棒。  
“你房间里怎么会有这种东西？”于炀声音发颤，细细软软的，小钩子似的勾着祁醉的魂儿。  
“不喜欢？”祁醉挑眉。  
“不...不喜欢”于炀垂下眼眸，避开祁醉烫人的视线。

祁醉看他赤裸着身子躲闪自己视线的样子，一阵口干舌燥，他舔舔嘴唇，今天注定要好好畜生一番了。  
“腿分开，放到两边的扶手上。”  
于炀只感觉自己的身体像棉花糖一样软，他靠上椅背支撑自己，细长的左腿慢慢向上抬起搭上扶手。腿间半隐半现出一小片旖旎风景，大腿内侧由于之前夹的太紧出现一片淫靡的红。于炀紧抓着扶手的之间微微泛白，眼睛悄无声息染上了红，他咬牙把头侧向一旁，右腿一使力也抬了上去。  
“看着我。”  
祁醉温柔的声音哄着于炀。  
“不...不要看”于炀左手遮住羞红的眼睛，右手放在腿间徒劳的想要挡住下体。  
“乖，你不想看看我吗？”祁醉继续诱哄。  
于炀放下左手，眼波流转望向祁醉，好不可怜。  
祁醉喉咙一痒，右手伸进裤子里。  
“腿再分开点，手不要挡，让老公看看。”  
“呜..呃啊”被视奸的快感刺激着于炀敏感地神经，他颤巍巍拿开手，身下的小穴控制不住地收缩，性器吐露淫液。  
“啧，看不清啊，用手掰开好不好？”  
于炀脑子里一团乱，恍惚间他甚至以为躺自己在软绵绵的云端，又像在火山旁，灼热的痛感烤过他大张的下体。好淫乱，于炀看着屏幕里祁醉的脸以及他穿得一丝不苟的衣服，像做梦一样把手伸到屁股两侧，手指覆上臀部缓缓向外用力。最隐秘的后穴接触到凉嗖嗖的空气瑟缩了一下，在祁醉的眼前展开。  
“爽吗？被老公看着。”祁醉看着于炀湿漉漉的马眼持续不断地吐着银丝，眼睛猩红一片。  
于炀被祁醉问的快要哭出来，求饶地看着他。  
“乖，把润滑剂打开，扩张给我看。”  
“我...我不会。”  
于炀伸长胳膊拿过润滑剂扭开挤在手里，僵在椅子上艰难地回忆，祁醉以前怎么给自己扩张的来着？  
“我教你，先摸摸那里。”  
于炀跟随着他的指令探手摸向后穴，触及褶皱，那处便敏感的抖动收缩。  
“慢慢伸进去一根手指。”  
后穴被异物进入的感觉让于炀眉毛微蹙，他冰凉的手指被火热的后穴包裹着，给他带来一种奇妙的感觉。  
“先适应一下，来，加一根。”  
于炀无意识地闭上了眼睛，嘴巴微张，头往后仰露出诱人的颈部线条，喉结上下滑动着。第二根手指的进入也很顺利，于炀迷迷糊糊地想，后穴好像嘴巴一样在吸吮自己的手指，祁醉平时也是这种感觉吗？  
手指逐渐增加到了第三根，他缓慢的戳弄着，一会儿便孩子气地皱眉:怎么没有祁醉弄的舒服？  
祁醉在屏幕的另一端欣赏着悦人的风景，看于炀舒爽又不耐的样子只想按住他猛操敏感处。  
“找一下敏感点，就是我一操你就夹我的那里。”  
“啊...”于炀的手指在后穴研磨半天，终于寻到了那处。他大张的腿几乎要瞬间闭拢，因为姿势的缘故只能徒劳的在空中踢了踢小腿。  
“找到了？多按几下。”  
于炀呜呜地摇着头，手指却不由自主地听从祁醉的命令，重重按压了好几下。“啊...呜...好爽...”于炀的腰腹向上挺起，大腿内侧止不住地痉挛。

“继续，不许停。”  
于炀的手指沾满了粘液，进出后穴发出噗呲噗呲的水声，听得他面红耳赤。于炀渐渐地感到空虚，闲着的左手摸上自己的乳头。  
“乳头痒了？”祁醉饱含情欲的沙哑声音传来。于炀一怔，下意识地摇头。  
“那放手，不许摸。”  
“不...是痒了...”于炀软下嗓子不自觉地冲他撒娇，不想放下手。  
“乖，揉重一点，捏一下。”  
于炀一个口令一个动作，后穴里的手指逐渐加快，他的腰肢向上挺弄着，似在躲避又似在迎合。  
“祁醉...”于炀眼角带泪，爽到极致一声一声喊着祁醉的名字，模糊间觉得是祁醉在操弄自己。  
“啊......呃啊！”于炀一个挺身，视线模糊中一道白光从眼前掠过。  
于炀瘫软了身子，面色潮红，胸膛起伏，嫩滑的胸口泛着一层薄薄的细汗，无意半开的嘴角挂着亮晶晶的口水。

“允许你射了吗？”祁醉的声音又变回了凉丝丝的雪碧味道。  
于炀在高潮的余韵中被祁醉牵着鼻子走:“没有...”  
“那你怎么能不听我的话呢？”  
“嗯...对不起...我错了...”

祁醉不理会他含含糊糊的道歉，让他拿起桌子上的润滑剂给那根按摩棒润滑。按摩棒柱身呈黝黑色，表面覆盖大小不均的球状颗粒，遥控器电力分三档。开关按下后按摩棒的头部会转动进行深度按摩，最高一档还会释放小电流。于炀拿到地只是按摩棒，遥控器被祁醉带在了身上。  
于炀拿着润滑好地按摩棒不知所措，他茫然地看向屏幕。祁醉正一脸邪笑盯着他看，于炀唰地一下头昏脑涨，双腿下意识夹紧。  
“腿分开，大腿缝都磨红了。”  
于炀触电似的分开腿，手里抹了润滑剂的按摩棒淌着液体。祁醉不语，看眼前一脸纯情的童养媳手上却拿着淫荡的玩具，身下硬得爆炸。  
祁醉在心里骂自己，为什么要这么折磨自己？越是摸不到他越是想在嘴上混蛋。  
“转过身跪在椅子上。”  
于炀乖乖地转身，臀部对着祁醉的方向。他跪上椅子抓住椅背，双腿并在一起，想把蜜穴藏起来。  
“腰往下，屁股抬起来，腿分开。”  
于炀把脸埋在椅背上假装自己是一只鸵鸟，他腰身下塌，臀部自然而然地翘了起来，遮掩不住的后穴再次暴露在空气中，穴里的润滑剂顺着光滑白嫩的大腿根流下。  
“把按摩棒插进去。”  
于炀一手扶着椅背，一手抓着按摩棒在自己的穴口试探。冰凉的柱身抵上收缩的褶皱，于炀抖着身子前倾了一下。他试探几次都没能将按摩棒插入，有些气急败坏地回头:“进...进不去”祁醉暗骂一声艹，于炀在自己面前春光无限好，自己却只能隔着屏幕自撸，更不能帮他疏解。  
祁醉哄他:“宝贝儿别急，放松。”  
于炀听到他的声音，心底的躁动奇异地被抚平，他努力放松后穴，几经奋战，终于将按摩棒推进了身体。  
“啊....怎么...回事？”于炀刚一松手就感觉身体里的东西动了起来，颗粒小球快速摩擦着内壁。  
于炀抓着椅背，腿又在不自觉的靠拢。祁醉啧一声，“宝贝儿，要是再把腿闭上，等我回去就把你操的合不拢腿。”说着就把按摩棒的档次调高了一档。  
快速旋转的头部极速按压研磨着于炀的敏感点，几乎要把他捣碎。于炀被刺激出眼泪，哭求:“我...控制不住...”  
祁醉恶劣道:“那就是想被老公操的合不拢腿？”  
于炀咬上椅背，将忍不住的尖叫抑制在嗓子里。他一手伸向身后虚无地摸着穴口周围，小腿无助地踢动，脚趾舒爽地蜷缩在一起，光裸的脊背由于这个姿势显现出美丽的蝴蝶骨。  
圣洁与淫荡在他身上得到了美妙的结合。  
“松嘴，回头看着我。”祁醉喘着粗气命令。  
于炀懵懂回过脸，泪痕遍布的脸颊散发着柔弱的气息。祁醉呼吸一窒，征服欲和占有欲几乎压过他的理智，他沉声:“嘴巴张开，舌头伸出来。”  
于炀张开嘴巴，再也阻止不了高昂的呻吟与尖叫，他看着祁醉的脸，朝他伸出一小块舌尖，脑海里幻想着两个人接吻的模样。柔软的唇仿佛覆盖了过来，房间里都是他的气息，他们呼吸缠绕在一起，舌尖起舞。祁醉，祁醉，祁醉.....  
于炀舌尖微吐，哭得梨花带雨，面颊潮红仿若喝醉了酒，他委屈地渴求着祁醉的抚摸，身后又感到了空虚。  
“乖，摸摸前面。”祁醉教他，手中把按摩棒档次调到了最高。  
“啊！”于炀的手刚抚上自己的柱身，后穴就传来一股电流。  
“不要...呜...啊...有电”于炀趴在了椅背上，乳尖擦上粗糙的椅背表面。电流在体内肆虐，于炀抖如筛糠，臀尖颤抖着，从头到脚没有一处不是湿润的绯红。  
“祁醉....抱抱我”于炀在哭，在呻吟，在渴望。三处敏感同时被抚慰到的刺激让他害怕又沉迷，他像一片飘零在空中的落叶，不能掌控自己。  
“祁醉...呜..我要你！”于炀一个挺身，高潮再度降临，他满脸泪水蹭在椅背上，全身仿佛过电一般痉挛不止，身体抽搐着又射出一小股淫液。

我要你。  
祁醉远在大洋彼岸听到这句情到深处的渴求与告白，瞬间被刺激地射了出来。  
情至深，欲望的火焰焦灼燃烧，于炀即便沉沦于此不可自控，心里也只祈求着祁醉的怀抱与爱抚。只因，你是我的可遇不可求。

 

第二天，骑士团队长又出现在了于炀的直播间。

【Knight-Flower：Youth，双排吗？我就不信这个邪了！】  
【Knight-Flower：那老畜生不在吧今天？】

……  
直播间顷刻间又是一片欢声笑语。  
【哈哈哈哈哈花哥又来啦】  
【花哥大方！花哥牛逼！】  
【祁神：你猜错了】  
【我日哈哈哈我要笑死了这是什么苦情连续剧求而不得的戏码】  
【来来来下注啊明天花落来不来？我押他还来！】

花落握鼠标的手微微颤抖，还没来得及退出直播间就听到了恶魔的低语。

“哟，来了？感谢骑士团花落队长打赏的三十个流星雨，花哥阔气……”

 

End.


End file.
